The present multidisciplinary program represents a coordinated approach to the molecular characterization of fertilization ranging from sperm physiology and sperm-egg interaction phenomena to intraluminal conditions in the female reproductive tract and early development. Specific projects include: Energy Metabolism in Mammalian Spermatozoa (Storey), Cervical Mucus Production by Endocervical Cells in Culture (Nicosia), Studies on Acrosomal Enzymes and Their Role in Fertilization in the Oviduct Fluid Environment (Stambaugh), and the Role of Cortical Granules in Fertilization (Wolf). Supporting facilities include a tissue preparation area for light and electron microscopy, accommodations for patient-oriented research and a Primate holding area.